


The Interview Scene

by MinaMauveine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dominant Lena, F/F, Happy Ending, PWP, Plot What Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, just a bit of a, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: Kara was going to do just about anything to get this interview. Lena was apparently willing to oblige.





	The Interview Scene

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely superskara has been so kind to commission this prompt, I hope it meets your requirements! :3c

“Thanks again for agreeing to this interview.” Kara adjusts her glasses to rest a little higher as she takes a seat before L-Corp’s CEO.

 

“You’ve taken over my notification bar.” Lena unlocks her phone and slides it across the table. “50 messages were a bit excessive.”

 

“You could’ve blocked me,” Kara bites her bottom lip. “I contacted you from only one number.”

 

“I thought my lack of response would be hint enough.”

 

Kara blushes abashedly, eyes drifting to follow the motion of Lena uncrossing her legs and making her stilettoed steps around the desk to stand over Kara.

 

“Not very quick on the pickup,” Lena places her fingertips under Kara’s chin, tilting to encourage the other woman’s eyes to meet her own, “are you?”

 

Kara twists her head just enough to pull away from Lena’s touch. “I’m tenacious.”

 

“Reporters are so doggedly intent on us Luthors.” Lena leans back against her desk, assessing Kara with a slow once over. “Tell me Ms. Danvers, are you a good girl?”

 

“What?!” Kara snaps her head a bit too quickly, the motion causes an audible crack in the silent room but Lena continues on unperturbed.

 

“Aren’t you here to sway me to the side of greater good, to once again invest in altruistic endeavors even when the entire world expects only evil from a Luthor?” Lena takes Kara’s face into her hand again. “Aren’t you going to futilely try and make me believe in some nonexistent goodness within myself?”

 

“What if I am?” Kara reaches tentatively to press the pads of her finger against Lena’s wrist bone.

 

“I guess you’ll have to convince me there’s something worthwhile in a change of heart.” Lena licks her plump red lips. “I can practically see your tail wagging at the opportunity.”

 

Kara stands at that jibe, freeing herself once again to stare down at Lena’s unwavering glare but she finds herself wilting. “I still believe in you, Lena, you don’t have to follow in your family’s footsteps.”

 

“Such ardent effort...” Lena brings herself a step closer, fingertips dipping into the skirt’s highwaisted cut, skimming her touch along Kara’s hip. Bunching up the tucked blouse, tugging it free until Lena pauses at the skirt’s clasp above the Kryptonian’s navel. “Must be difficult, to beg on your knees in that short skirt, why not rid of it?”

 

Kara blushes hotly, breath caught in her chest.

 

Lena angles up and Kara is pulled by an invisible and irresistible force to taste lush lips, always full with the promise of secret and sin.

 

Lena pulls away first and though Kara follows she’s stopped by a hand on her chest. “I see you’re enthusiastic as ever.”

 

Kara can taste Lena’s lipstick, opulent compared to her strawberry chaptick. She presses her lips into a thin line, tries for control.

 

“Let’s not pretend I have to do much convincing.” Lena quirks her perfect brow. “I’ll trade a kiss for each article of clothing.”

 

Kara fumbles at the clasp of her skirt, hands shaking from the effort of controlling her speed whilst wanting to move as quickly as possible. Lena’s fingers are still hitched into Kara’s skirt but when the it drops to the floor Lena spreads her touch out underneath the blouse, just over Kara’s abs.

 

Kara steps obediently forward when Lena tugs on Kara’s blouse. The kiss is slow, impassioned, Lena takes as if sampling fine wine; she likes to draw out their desire before she plunders Kara from her mores.

 

Lena pulls away again but Kara is already working on the buttons of her blouse. She’s leaning in for another kiss when Lena turns so that Kara only manages to catch the corner of her lips.

 

“I want a show Kara, not a scramble, or are we pretending this is the first time you’ve kissed a woman.”

 

Kara pouts, leaning forward and thankfully finding Lena receptive to an impromptu hug.

 

Lena tangles her hand into Kara’s ponytail and tugs at the elastic there. If Kara had been human it would’ve hurt but since she isn’t she just bends, furrowing her brows in pretence of pain. Lena doesn’t hold her physically; no unassisted human would be capable of such a thing but seeing Lena in command, to hear the confidence in her voice being doled out in such close vicinity was too much for Kara to handle.

 

Kara feels herself tremble as Lena’s other hand traces just beneath her bra. “Pace yourself.”

 

Kara nods, shrugging out of her blouse so it can join her skirt on the floor. “Can I have a real kiss first?”

 

Lena smirks. “Earn it.”

 

Kara works on unfastening her bra, never more thankful that she had the foresight to hide her suit in her shoulder bag. She’s struggling since all she can focus on is how Lena’s pupils dilate micrometer by micrometer.

 

The air in the office is perfectly regulated but Kara’s nipples are painfully tight. Her face blossoms into a red far too bright under Lena’s composure, Kara moves to cross her arms but not before Lena applies teeth to skin and Kara is left gasping and still.

 

Lena bites like she’s trying to hurt and Kara wishes her lover was able to mark pristine Kryptonian skin. She tries to cross her legs or do anything to build some friction but by the way Lena’s nails dig into Kara’s hips she can guess that’s not allowed.

 

When Lena straightens, her lipstick is all but gone, the bright colour smeared and messy. Kara moves impossible slow, hoping to be allowed another kiss and finds herself mercifully met half way.

 

“You like my touch.” Lena says it as a statement, a finger hooked into the waistband of Kara’s thong. “Someone’s prepared for our meeting.”

 

Kara’s blushes in what feels like her entire body. “Will you get mad if I say you’re predictable?”

 

Lena stalls and Kara worries she’s teased herself out of an extremely good time until Lena laughs. “I see you’re delectable _and_ bold.”  

 

Kara’s lips can’t be bruised by kisses but Lena’s can be. Kara tries to be gentle when she goes in for another kiss, wanting to taste the words.

 

Lena cards her hands deep into the root of Kara’s hair, tugging down until Kara acquiescent onto her knees. “As I recall, we got rid of that skirt so you could have an easier time begging.”

 

Kara doesn’t need much more encouragement. She rolls up Lena’s dress and nudges her into sitting along the edge of the table. Kara instinctively moves to shove away anything else that could be on the desk but finds it remarkably empty even from the laptop.  

 

“Minimalistic design didn’t survive your last appearance so I’ve taken care of it, I’m considerate like that, you’re welcome.”

 

Kara feels ashamed for messing up Lena’s office but before she can ruminate on that thought Lena snaps her fingers once. “A good girl doesn’t make me wait.”

 

Lena isn’t wearing underwear, so it wasn’t just Kara who had been looking forward to their ‘interview’.  

 

Kara blows icy breath against Lena’s clit, just enough to harden the bud and hear Lena’s stifled moan. The CEO has her bottom lip between pearl white teeth, eyes closed. Kara wraps her lips around Lena’s clit, matching each of Lena’s jerks with more pressure so that her partner nearly brings herself over the edge. Kara strokes two of her fingers just along Lena’s entrance, not quite moving in but working the moisture onto her digits, her other hand slips into her thong, working between her own legs.

 

“Focus.” Lena orders, thighs tightening around Kara’s ears, insistent until Kara yanks her hand from her thong to take over for her mouth against Lena’s body. She rubs at Lena’s swollen clit, her other hand sinking into fever slick heat, rubbing in a beckoning motion as she takes turn applying touch and teeth until Lena is keening and taunt.

 

“Don’t. Stop.” Lena grits through clenched teeth, hands dragging Kara impossibly closer for more pressure until she’s crying out and falling into another abyss, her body collapsing crumbling onto her desk.

 

Kara makes her way carefully up, leaning over Lena without letting her weight settle, there’s no way the hard desk is comfortable.

 

Lena blearily blinks open her eyes, wiping at the shine on Kara’s lips before pulling the other woman down for a languid kiss, more tongue and taste than anything else. Kara has to hover to make the angle work for them.

 

“I love you, Kara Zor-El.” Lena strokes shaking hands along Kara’s neck, combing through the curls that drift as silken ribbons. “Sorry I’m breaking character.”

 

“Never be sorry when you tell me you love me.” Kara nuzzles against Lena’s neck, breathing in her lover. “Thanks for playing with me.”

 

“Come closer so I can take care of you.”

 

“Lena, you’re moving so sluggishly I’m not sure you can.”

 

Lena’s eyes flash, the challenge bringing her to attention but while the mind is willing alas the body is weak. She tries for a moment more before grinning conspiratorially pleased with herself; she straightens on her desk. “Last I checked one of us can fly, I’m sure you can manage to hover yourself up to position.”

 

Kara blushes the whole time she’s on Lena’s face but the Luthor proves herself apt at keeping her promises

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
